Dentro del Casillero
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Summary Theresa sabe que Randy no se fue mientras ella se dirigía su casillero a punto de abrirlo. Después de todo, ella solo escuchó una inhalación de aire. Traducción al español de Locker Looksie por Keotey1228


**Dentro del casillero**

 _Theresa sabe que Randy no se fue mientras ella se dirigía su casillero a punto de abrirlo. Después de todo, ella solo escuchó una inhalación de aire. Traducción al español de_ _ **Locker Looksie**_ _por_ _ **strongKeotey1228**_

 **Disclaimers**

 _Ya que estamos a la antesala de un año que termina, les dejo a ustedes un fic de_ _ **Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja**_ _, siendo en esta ocasión una adaptación al español del fanfic_ _ **Locker Looksie**_ _de_ _ **strongKeotey1228**_ _. De antemano muchas gracias por la autorización de publicar y traducir._

 _ **RC9GN**_ (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de _**Disney Enterprises Inc.**_

—¡Muy bien!, nos vemos el jueves después de clases. Y no olviden de practicar lo que acabamos de aprender—gritaba nuestra instructora luego de nuestro ensayo semanal posterior a la jornada escolar. Caminé hacia los vestidores del gimnasio para agarrar mi bolso y tomarme el tiempo para vestirme con mi ropa de práctica pues la mayoría se apresuraba para llegar a sus hogares.

Como siempre, lo tomé con calma empacando mis cosas, pues no tenía la necesidad de correr rápidamente a casa o a estar en una hora determinada. Tengo la suerte de que mis padres no sean muy estrictos y tener la plena libertad de llegar sin presiones a casa.

Me despedí como de costumbre a la instructora para después salir del gimnasio. Luego caminé por los pasillos silenciosos de la Secundaria de Norrisville, para mi es agradable ir por esos lados aunque parezca frívola la escuela cuando no hay un alma por allí, pero siempre puedo ver las cosas de una manera diferente a las que se acostumbra casi a diario.

Me detuve en mi casillero para poner mi libro de matemáticas avanzada pues terminé mi tarea en clase. Cerré mi casillero y volví a caminar por los pasillos.

Al rato, vi por la ventana al Ninja que trata de luchar contra un robot y me detuve para seguir de cerca la pelea, en donde el Ninja parecía estar perdiendo, mientras seguía siendo atacado por el robot. Después de unos minutos, tuvo la ventaja y rompió la cabeza de los robots con un simple movimiento de su espada.

Luego se sentó en el suelo y se frotó el brazo como si estuviera herido de gravedad, nunca había pensado en ello, pero siendo que lleve más de 800 años de edad y todo eso, podría haberse dañado físicamente.

Más adelante se despidió sobre la faz de la tierra gritando "¡BOMBA DE HUMO!". Suspiré tristemente ya que la lucha había terminado, pero feliz al mismo tiempo de que haya ganado el Ninja. Después caminé hacia los escalones pero oí una voz, sonaba familiar, pero estaba demasiado lejos para poder identificarlo.

Me detuve para acercarme de quien era la voz. Era Randy. Él estaba hablando, pero nadie respondía. ¿Con quién estaría hablando?

—…Necesito tu ayuda—fue lo último que dijo Randy antes de que el sonido del cierre de la puerta del armario sonara. Esperé para asegurarme de que se fuera, pero no oí sus pasos.

Tras alcanzar un máximo alrededor del lugar, yo me escondí detrás de la esquina y vi que Randy no estaba allí, pero ni siquiera escuché como se alejaba. Oí como una ingesta de falta de aliento, tan tranquilo que probablemente no escuchó si yo le estaba prestando atención. Rápidamente se colocó detrás de la esquina y esperé unos segundos, tras alcanzarlo nuevamente nada había cambiado.

Me escabullí hacia adelante y me detuve en el casillero de Randy, miré a la derecha y la izquierda por el pasillo pero no estaba allí, ni un rastro de él. Pero tuve un leve instinto de que Randy todavía andaba por allí así que me metí a su casillero.

Y después de debatirme conmigo misma si abriría o no, así que decidí encerrarme puesto que sé su combinación. Yo no lo estaba acosándolo, solo que Randy perdió su combinación asignada en el primer día de clases por lo que encontré su código para memorizarlo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, no vi nada anormal en su interior, por lo que observé la parte posterior del casillero, sintiéndome torpe para abrirla, pero luego noté hacia abajo que Randy estaba acurrucado un poco en la parte inferior del casillero junto a un libro abierto en su regazo.

Me quedé mirando a Randy. En realidad me parecía muy lindo, incluso si él estaba babeando.

Me acerqué hacia él después de asegurarme de que nadie estaba allí antes de mí. Me puse de rodillas para estar a la altura de Randy y sentándome un poco en una posición enroscada por lo pequeño que puede ser el espacio.

Miré sus pies, su rebelde cabello púrpura. Rápidamente lo examiné de arriba hacia abajo observando su rostro, no se veía como si estuviera parpadeando o inclusive respirando. Rápidamente puse mi mano delante de la nariz y la boca, una vez que sentí su suave pero caliente aliento en mi piel, me separé con un suspiro de alivio.

Sonreí y me levanté, después de mi último beso a sus labios para luego cerrar su casillero.

 _ **FIN**_

Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión.


End file.
